Vivencias de Kevin Entwistle Parte II
by Victoria H Brooks
Summary: Recopilación de vivencias de Kevin Entwistle con palabras sueltas Parte II
1. Arroyo

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

****Arroyo****, es el único lugar donde Kevin pude relajarse cuando vuelve a casa después de volver de Hogwarts. Se encuentra al fondo del jardín trasero de su casa y allí, rodeado de árboles y vegetación, es donde se escapa cade vez que sus padres riñen a su hermano por alguna travesura o simplemente quiere relajarse, él se subía a la casa de árbol que su padre, aficionado a la carpintería, les había creado cuando Kevin tenía 6 años en lo alto de un robusto árbol en los ratos libres que tenía y que Kevin y su hermana usaban casi a diario antes de que éste se fue a Hogwarts, después de su marcha a Hogwarts, los dos hermanos de Kevin eran los que usaban la cabaña durante todo el año.


	2. Precipicio

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

**P****recipicio**, en el borde de ese lugar era donde Kevin se sintió cuando recibió el aviso de que la batalla final en Hogwarts estaba a punto de comenzar, pero no por nada era un Ravenclaw. Respiró hondo y todo decidido, fue hacia el jardín antes de que sus padres pudieran deternerlo y fue directamente a Cabeza de Puerco para participar en una batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo.

Siendo un experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y con un cerebro privilegiado como el suyo, hizo una lista mental de cualquier hechizo o maldición que se le ocurría y que usaría durante la batalla, no iba a dejar que Voldemort y sus secuaces se salieran con la suya si el podía evitarlo.


	3. Traición

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

**T****raición**, es lo que Kevin sintió cuando su mejor amigo en el colegio muggle le dijo que a su padre, que era militar, lo habían cambiado de destino y que se mudaban a la otra parte del país. Tenía 6 años y estaba convencido de que jamás volvería a ver a su mejor amigo por lo que se llevó llorando días, hasta que su padre, viendo que el pequeño Kevin se llevaba todo el día llorando porque su amigo se marchaba del pueblo, decidió construirle una cabaña en un árbol en uno de los extremos del jardín. Cuando se lo propuso consiguió animar al niño e incluso le ayudó a diseñar la cabaña.


	4. Infierno

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

**I****nfierno**, es donde sintió Kevin que estaba durante la batalla de Hogwarts, el siempre pensaba que su vida en su pueblo con los matones era un auténtico infierno, pero éstos eran tiernos corderitos comparados con Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Éstos torturaban y mataban por placer y poco les importaban los demás, y cuanto más largas eran las torturas mejor para ellos.

Durante la batalla, lanzó toda clase de maldiciones a cuanto mortífago se le pusiera por delante y cuando se encontró con Fenrir Greyback, sonrió perversamente, este hombre lobo era una de las personas más odiadas por casi todo el mundo mágico, y Kevin estaba decidido a encargarse personalmente de él.

Su inteligencia combinada con su rapidez a la hora de lanzar hechizos y maldiciones, hizo que tras un largo rato, Kevin consiguiera lanzar la maldición asesina contra Greyback, acabando por fin con uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos junto a Bellatrix Lestrange y el mismo Voldemort.


	5. Duro

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling****

**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**

****PD: Kevin Entwhistle será el protagonista de todas las viñetas, no se sabe si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff pero yo lo pondré en ********Ravenclaw********.****

* * *

**D****uro**, así es como sentía Kevin que estaba el suelo de la cabaña que su padre les había construido a él y a su hermana, así que después de meter algunas estanterías y un baúl, llenaron el suelo de cojines para sentarse en él y no sentir la dureza de la madera.

Esos cojines, aparte de servir para que el suelo no estuviera duro, también servía para hacer batallas de cojines, haciendo que los hermanos se divirtieran pero que a sus padres les dieran ataques de nervios, consiguiendo de ese modo, que los padres sustituyeran los cojines por una gran alfombra mullida y pararan las peleas de cojines, a pesar de las protestas de los niños.


End file.
